Cani love's story
by KarkatVantas-Emperor-ofthe-Sea
Summary: Redone version of cani's story. She couldn't remeber her password so she wanted all readers to try and countine it. please r&r very short and my first please flame if you see anything wrong Danke.


The gate. The thing that caused Ed so much pain. "Give him back!" Al shouted. "I just want him back! Please let him come home!" Al's voice broke. The tears weld up from behind his eyes. "What do I get Alphonse Elric?" A dark deep voice called out of the gate. "I don't care just give ME BACK MY BROTHER!" Al yelled at the gate. "Would you pay his memory's, his past just to get him back Alphonse?" The voice bellowed. "I just want to see him one more time, alive, well, and happy." Al's voice dropped to a whisper. "Very well Alphonse. I will grant your wish because you have willingly given me his soul." The voice chuckled. The gates doors started groaning, the eyes opening. Al could see him! "ED! ED! BROTHER!" Al called out. The gate grabbed Edward tossing him to Al but not until after they made him glow. The hands grabbed Ed pulling him into what looked like a hug. His gold eyes opened, seeing nothing and everything. Ed screamed out in pain, his skin looking deathly pale,His gold eyes stared yet saw nothing. Then color returned to Ed's skin, light shone from his automail, then he dropped to the floor muttering a name and smiling a soft, gentle smile. "Brother, brother." Al sobbed, his tears falling softly on Ed's face causing him to twitch. Al started to say thank you realizing Ed's skin gave off a golden glow. "Why is Brother glowing?" Al yelled glaring at the gate. Suddenly darkness seazied the room and Al lay on the bed in the rockbell household, in which he hadn't been in months.

"W-who's there? Come out with y-your hands up, cause I'm armed!" A girls voice gasped out. "Winry is that you?" A sudden thud came from the room. "Al! Alphonse is that you? God, you were..." Winry yelled running into the room, as she did she saw Al's slumped figure on the floor. She turned seeing an incredibly familiar blonde laying on the bed emitting a soft pulsating glow. "Aunt Panaco get in here as soon as you can!" she yelled running to the door looking at her grandma who was running down the hall. She turned to look at the sleeping blonde, hardly realizing that the glow was completely gone. "You've finally come back Edward. You've finally come home!" Winry whispered before the world started spinning and the ground came to greet her.

Ed's eyes stung. _Where am I?_ Ed thought his head aching dully. "Hello? Alfons, would you start cooking? I gotta get packed. The factory is at least a week away, so I have to leave now to get there in time. Alfons why can't I smell the bratwurst cooking? Did you leave already Alfons?" Ed shouted out. "Noah, you there? Why oh why dose Alfons Heiderich torture me so?" He said mockingly looking for his black canvas suit case. He turned, looking at the bright yellow walls that surrounded him. The plain brown walls of his apartment were better for sore eyes then bright yellow. "NOAH! ALFONS! IF YOU'RE HERE RUN!" Ed's voice echoed emptly back toward him. _Alchemy doesn't work on this side of gate right? So that doesn't work. Maybe I can bust it down? No, to obvious. The __window could work. Wait, what if they have guards? Check the perimeter than flee, got it OK._ He went to the window and gasped. Across the street he saw something he thought he'd never see again. Cracked pipes covered in rust, pieces of stone and wood stood, edges black and rotting, a half-melted metal frame stood making the rubble seem dangerous and alive. _This is Resembool. _Ed thought looking shocked. _Does this mean I'm back or is this just my dream. _Ed's head whirled. A loud knock sounded at the door making Edward fall out of his trance. "Brother are you awake yet?" Al said, his soft chestnut brown hair framed his delicate features. Big, blue-gray eyes peeked at Ed from under eye length bangs. His eyes lit up and a smile danced on Al's face, making him look like a very big, very happy child getting many presents on christmas. "Ed your awake! Oh, after you passed through the gate you passed out. I'm so glad you're ok!" Al said running in and hugging the life out of him. "Dying." Ed manged to choke out, his face turning red, then blue, then purple. "Sorry brother." Al apologized embarrassed. Ed smiled warmly at Al. "Soo, your human again, huh?" Ed said looking at his little brother, who was in fact an inch taller then him. "Ed how old are you? Even though Winry keeps telling me I still think you're 11." Al said with a chuckle. "17. Hey Al." Ed smirked. "Yes brother?" Al ansewered. "How long have I been gone?" Ed looked sad. "A year. Fuhrer King Mustang, um, well, he gave me your spot because you went MIA. Everyone execpt Winry and I thought you were dead." Al sighed. "So that old hothead got himself promoted to fuhrer, huh? Well then I gotta run." Ed said smirking. His gold eyes burning with light that Al had never seen before. They actually looked like they were glowing.

Winry went up stairs and saw Ed's arm from when he was through the gate on the table. "Hey, Ed if you want I could set you up with a new arm and leg for you." She offered. "K." Ed said looking the world outside the window. He looked entranced, like he was some poor sucker stuck in a dream. Winry stared at Ed, seeing his gold hair fall loosely down his back. It was twice as long as it was last time she saw him. He turned around and she saw his face. His face was thinner, but his eyes captivated her the most. His gold eyes seemed soft, like honey and yet hard like amber, and they looked like they held infinite knowledge. "Winry I thought you wanted to fix up my arm. Give me a minute and I'll be downstairs." Ed told her. She was starteled even more by his voice. Even though a year had passed his voice stayed the same. She went into the cellar and grabbed a leg and an arm for Ed, surprised by how wonderful she felt to see him again. When she went back up to the living room Ed was calling Aunt Panaco a miget and she was calling him a pipsqueak. Then he laughed saying that he'd grown a bit, thank you very much. "Hey Ed, get over here and take off that arm and leg." Winry yelled at him. "Ok, Winry but I want you to tell me how Hohenheim, um, I mean dad did."

Ed started to disconnect his leg when Winry grabbed it and gasped. "Ed your dad made this. Wow this is so cool. Different technology, sweet. Can I take it apart Ed please?" Winry begged giving him puppy dog eyes. "Sure just give me new ones first." Ed said taking off his leg then his arm. "We're gonna have to reattach your nerves to it so... lay down." Winry stated.

Edward laid sleeping on the couch, the procedure done and over with. Winry, Aunt Panaco, and Al marveled at how Ed didn't even scream or flinch while they were in procedure. "Your brother is the last of his kind Al. Able to keep quiet during the process of attaching his nerves." Panaco smiled. "Though, he did look like he was far away. You're lucky you have such a faithful brother." Panaco gave a nod. "Well I'm gonna get brother some clothes, and pack for him." Al said about to head upstairs. "Wait, Al, pack for what?" Winry asked, her blonde hair wet with sweat, her blue eyes shine like raindrops. "Brother wants to go to Central and prove to Fuhrer King Mustang that the Fullmetal Alchemist lives." Al said eyes shining with excitement. "You talking about me behind my back Al? That's not a very nice way to treat your brother who's in pain." Ed said smirking behind Winry. A scream told Ed he frightened Winry half to death and a wrench to the face told him she didn't realize it was him until the blow struck. "Brother!" Al screamed. "Are you ok brother?" Al looked at him with worry. "Don't worry Al, I'm fine. Let's go pack." Ed sugguested as he ran up the steps skipping the first two altogeather.

Ed's bag rested softly on the bed packed and ready to go. His hair was down to the center of his back a tight braid. His black sleeveless T-shirt was on and on that was a black jacket that kept his automail hidden. His blood-red coat came down to his ankles so you could not see his black pants. He had black boats that had thick blood-red souls. He pulled on a pair of bright white gloves that hid his automail hand. Al was wearing the exact same thing except the palms of his gloves held transmutation circles. Ed pulled the hood of his coat up around his face. "Ed you'll come back won't you." Winry pleaded. "Of course I will Winry or do you forget who I am. I went through the gate four times and survived each one. If passing through the gate doesn't kill me do you think any kind of accident can? " Ed's voice a comforting murmur in her ears. As they walked away Winry stared waving at them like a manic.

Ed saw Central for the first time in a year. It was bustling, like always, but a lot of officers stopped and saluted to Al. "Al why are they saluting you?" Ed said in a hushed voice. "Oh, right I got promoted to Lt. Col. by mustang." Al said in a whisper back to Ed. "Alphonse Elric nice to see you again sir." A female voice rang out. "Hello Ms. Hawkeye." Al said turning around to see Riza Hawkeye wearing a navy blue uniform. "Fuhrer Mustang would like to see you Mr. Elric. Oh you have a guest. Would you like him to come along?" Riza asked. "Why yes thank you." was Al's stammered response. Riza leaned in. "Mr. Elric why is he dressed like you?" she whispered in his ear. "Well you see he had forgot to bring a bag and he and I happen to be the same size." Al said. "Really because he looks like an inch shorter than you." Riza stated. Al straightened his back and announced that they should really get going because you were never supposed to keep the Fuhrer waiting. As the three of them entered the car, the driver turned around "To HQ or to the Fuhrer's house?" the driver asked. "HQ." Riza's voice stoney and cold. "So, Al who's your friend?" She inquired, trying to see under Ed's hood. Ed made his voice sound deep, dead, and cold. "Just someone who has a question for the Fuhrer King Mustang." Ed replied. Al shivered. Ed sounded exactly like the gate. "We're here." The driver squeaked, scared stiff by Ed's fake voice. Riza led them through crowded hallways, until she reached a humungous door. **Knock, knock.** "Sir Alphonse Elric, The soul Alchemist is here to see you sir." Riza said quick and flat. "Send him in!" Ed recognized the cocky, arrogent voice behind the door. _Mustang._ Ed thought. His mouth turned up in a smile.

The door opened and coal black eyes stared at them his face lit with a smile. "Who's this pipsqueak, Alphonse?" Roy asked, puzzling over who it could be. Before Al could ansewer Ed said "Nice to see you again Roy." usening the same voice he did with the driver. Ed saw Roy shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Exscuse me, but do I know you?" thinking about who it could be with more interest. "Of course you do. You can't remeber me can you? What a pity, but I guess I'll have to show you." Ed fake voice mocking. He clapped his hands togeather. Roy remebered this movement but could not rember who used to do it all the time. Ed slow moved them apart then slowly touched the wall, leaving his hand there while it sparked with blue electricity. The wall produced a giant metal spear into his hands. Roy looked at him with surprise. Alchemy without a circle. Only one living being could do that. "Fullmetal."

"Hey," Ed said fake voice gone. "you remebered me." Ed laughed pulling back his hood and reveling his wise gold eyes. "Come here." Mustang ordered. "Why should I?" Ed said dully "Becuase I am your superior, shorty." Roy said expecting Ed to attack him. Roy was surprised to see Ed just standing there looking at him. "Why aren't you throwing a fit like you used to." Roy said unsure of what to do seeing no intended reaction. "Because, Roy, I grew up a little. It's been a year since I went to the other side of the gate, and I learned how to withstand torments of people calling me short. You have no idea how many giants live in Germany. Everyone was huge. Every man had large hairy mustaches and all the older women had peach fuzz, god it was terrifing. Bye Mustang." Ed called back over his shoulder spinning the spear in complex patterns and dangerous spinning throws in the air. "Brother! Wait for me!" Al yelled. "Hey, let me just say, turn in your pocket watch because you have your body back and I'm home, so you don't have to be a dog of the military anymore." Ed said with a grunt catching the spear. The dark space around him was light all of a sudden the spear sending gold light every where as it danced in Edward's hands. Roy and Al gasped. "Brother, your eyes and your hair is glowing." Al stated. "So is your skin." Roy said in surprise. "Stop trying to trick me." Ed said letting the spear peirce the floor with a metalic screech, while protruding from the ground like a growth. He shut his eyes the glow stopping and clapped his hands and set them on the spear. The spear started to sink into the floor. The blue light showing he was using alchemy shone oddly. It was like blue tinged with gold, beautiful yet frightning. As the rounded end of the spear sunk into the floor, Riza ran in with a squad of officers. "Sir we saw an achemic light under the door." Her voice clearly protective yelled out. Ed and Al were surrounded by guards. Ed somehow had gotten his hood up as the guards broke into the room. "Take off the hood now!" A guard yelled at Ed. "Hands in the air!" another guard ordered. "I said take off the hood!" The officer ordered Ed again.

"Why does the military always try to order me around like a dog?" Ed asked in the fake voice again. He saw the guards eyes widen in fear. The guards could only see the lower half of his face, so they saw a gold glow lighting him up, and saw the evil grin spread across his features. "How can you try to control me when I come from the other side of the gate!" Edward's fake voice bellowed darkly as he lifted his hands after quitely clapping them behind his back. The blue-gold achemy colors spred as stautes sproted from the ground. They blocked Ed from veiw. While the colors still pulled soldiers from the ground he made a whole in the floor and closed it as he fell through. In the room above the color stopped and the statues melted into the ground. "Where'd he go?" Riza shouted at her men. "Sir do you know who that was?" Riza prodded. "I do." Roy muttered "Who was he sir." She asked. "Fullmetal." Roy said. Everyone in the room gasped. "B-but isn't he d-dead." one of the guards said thinking out loud. "Apparently not." Roy mumbled rubbing his eye patch.

Ed sighed


End file.
